


Genghis Khan

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischief, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony should know better than to give Loki an inch. The Mischief God would only ever take a mile.





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I finally did something FI based off the [Genghis Khan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E) song. How could I resist?
> 
> ** I highly recommended watching that song's film clip before reading this story. It uses elements/references of it that will be confusing if you haven't seen it **
> 
> It's not a complete AU of the idea, because, why mess with a good thing? But instead, I took a jump to the left XD
> 
> And a big thanks to buying_the_space_farm for giving this a read over for me :D

In hindsight, it was a terrible idea to ask Loki that particular question - but well, he was out of his suit and being held up against the mage’s chest as something between a hostage and a shield. Since Loki was refusing to let him go, what else could Tony do but hiss out, “Are you getting a little bit Genghis Khan, Reindeer Games?”

Unfortunately, Loki actually got that reference.

The trickster’s head swivelled to look at him, momentary surprise making way for contemplation. Suddenly, Loki smirked and Tony knew his mouth had finally gone ahead and fucked him over.

“I had not been.” His eyes were incredibly green up close. “Shall we try it?” 

Tony didn’t have a chance to protest before the streets of New York were disappearing in a shimmer.

He found himself in a dark room at first, which instantly discomforted him, but a moment later, the _exact same room_ from the song’s film clip was taking shape around them. He was torn between being impressed at the detailing and incredulous that Loki _really_ knew the song.

When Loki released him, it was only so _magic_ could lift him into the air and drop him down on the same metal seat that the Bond-esk hero had been strapped to. There was even a rather lethal looking laser being pointed at him.

“I am afraid I have no, hmm, _singing minions_ ,” Loki remarked, coming to stand over and look down at him, “so I suppose the room alone shall have to suffice.”

“How about letting me go?” Tony suggested, pulling at his bonds rather uselessly. “Doesn’t that sound better?” 

He had to admit, he sounded more frustrated than afraid. It was probably a bad idea not to fear Loki, but the mage didn’t really _hurt_ them. He seemed out for mayhem, mischief and settling some epic score with his brother. Loki was less an enemy and more... well, a pain in the ass.

The fact he’d decided to play into a scenario where the villain eventually let the hero go was a good thing.

... The fact it was a scenario where the villain and hero were _in love_ and admitted said feelings was a little more disconcerting, but Tony could still work with it.

“I do believe the villain is in some debate about whether the hero should go free,” Loki answered him, walking around Tony’s bound form. He’d even magiced a remote for the laser into his hand. Fucking diva.

“I do believe,” Tony riposted, adopting Loki’s weird posh accent, “the villain is also in love with the hero.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. He paused beside Tony’s shoulder looking down at him with a smirk. “It’s quite entertaining. Asgardian ballads rarely end so unusually; adultery, divorce, a marriage of male warriors; I was quite taken by the chaos of the entire tale.”

Tony stared at him incredulously. “It’s a fucking pop song.”

“Named after a feared and respected warrior from Midgardian history,” Loki countered. He then added, with a thoughtful frown. “It is also an enjoyable melody.”

And that... that was way too surreal and Tony really wasn’t comfortable learning it.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun, Dasher,” Tony told him flatly, giving the mage a dark glare for good measure. “Now let me the hell out of here.”

Loki honest to God pouted. “Truly, Stark, I thought you would be the most entertaining of your compatriots.”

“Hey, I’m a bucket full of laughs,” Tony argued, giving up on straining against his bonds. “I’m just better without a _laser_ pointed at me by an _enemy_.”

“That can certainly be remedied,” Loki cheerfully told him. He pressed a button and the metal manacles around Tony’s ankles and wrists released. Tony wasted no time leaping off the table and putting as much distance as possible between them. 

Loki was watching him with amusement and yeah, okay, considering Tony saw no doors and was _entirely_ unarmed, he supposed Loki would be finding the helpless mortal pretty entertaining. 

When Loki took a step towards him, Tony took one away. Loki tsked. “Now, now, Stark, however will you gain your freedom if you continue in this manner?”

Tony liked that implication. It implied Loki was just playing a game with him that involved his eventual release. Tony would take the bait. It was always best to work with Loki then against him. 

“Okay,” Tony stopped trying to scurry away and in return, Loki moved to stand in front of him. “How do I get out of here?”

Loki’s smirk was far too smug. “Well, we are - what is the term? ‘Roleplaying’, are we not?”

Tony stared at him feeling very, very thrown. “You want me to pretend to be the hero in _Genghis Khan_?”

“I have released you as the villain did, have I not?” Loki questioned, gesturing around them as if to encompass his elaborate illusion.

“Wait, so you want me to _dance_ with you?” 

God, Tony had a good memory but he didn’t exactly go around remembering corny dance moves from silly music videos.

Loki shrugged, waving a hand as if he was being gracious. “A kiss shall suffice.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Loki did not look like he was kidding; in fact, he looked as serious as Tony had ever seen him. He even lifted a hand, fingertips glowing green as he threatened, “Would you prefer I return you to your bindings?

“Noooo,” Tony answered, dragging out the word. He still felt thrown though a loop, especially when Loki impatiently raised his eyebrows.

Tony should have known better than to make a flippant remark to the God of Mischief. You think he would _fucking learn_ after some of the stunts Loki had pulled in the past. He always had this particular expression of delight when Tony accidentally inspired him into fresh new mayhem. Tony had always pretended to be horrified so that no one would notice he was kind of flattered and maybe laughing a little.

He wasn’t laughing now. He also wasn’t backing down like a sensible person would do.

Loki’s green eyes were full of humor and challenge and Tony was stepping closer before he could reconsider. Their height difference was never more obvious than when they stood in close quarters and when Tony was outside the suit. Loki was even more imposing up close and Tony felt the hairs on his skin stand on end as his heart raced.

Loki was watching him with unbridled curiosity and that did more things to Tony’s insides then he really wanted to admit. Tony had heard enough stories to know that Loki wasn’t someone who was easily interested. It took a lot to hold his attention and yet he was riveted on Tony.

The tension was thick but Tony didn’t say a word to try and break it, instead he tilted his head up and when shifting onto his toes wasn’t enough to close the distance, Loki bent down. It was by no means his first kiss, but it felt entirely new as he sucked in a startled breath. The kiss was perfectly chaste; two pairs of slightly dry lips coming together and yet, Tony felt like something had fundamentally shifted.

It was a completely bland kiss, but it felt groundbreaking because of what it represented. It made Tony think ‘ _oh_ ’ and ‘ _yes_ ’ and way more damning, ‘ _I like this_ ’.

When Tony pulled back, his breathing felt shaky and he made a hurried retreat, needing distance between them. His eyes were wide with shock whereas Loki was smiling with both satisfaction and an understanding that said he might have worked this out a long time ago.

Tony felt like the rug had been swept out from underneath him and Loki wasn’t helping in the slightest. His eyes were far too bright and playful. “Would it be cruel to say,” he asked, “that you can't be free, because I'm selfish, I'm obscene?”

Tony gaped at him. “Did you just... just _quote lyrics_ at me?”

Loki chuckled and the sound was surprisingly... gentle. Tony was left staring at Loki in a completely different, confusing and uncertain new light. It was that amused quirk to Loki’s brow, that hint of a smirk to his lips that Tony was focused on when the world began to shimmer.

“Until next time, Stark,” Loki told him a moment before the room was disappearing and Tony was suddenly standing on the landing bay of Stark Tower.

He felt off-balance and it wasn’t entirely due to the magical transportation. He stumbled his way inside being greeted by the familiar sound of his concerned AI. It was a balm on his harrowed nerves, but he still didn’t know what to make of Loki and everything that had just happened.

But, Tony had a feeling that Loki wasn’t about to let him and this thing between them go anytime soon.

  
_I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write something about this song for a while, but didn't fully want to AU it.
> 
> Loki being a mischievous (pining) little shit, worked well.
> 
> Although, less pining and more " _I like you, but you **don't yet realise** you like me too so I'm going to use this opening you just gave me_."
> 
> It was fun! I hope everyone liked it :D


End file.
